H2o metamorphosis
by Thatwriter101
Summary: This story is about h2o it envoles cleo,emma,zane,lewis,Ricky,my oc abigail,and at some parts the reat of the cast from h2o (what i mean bye that is cleo’s family or Emma’s faimly.) (maybe bella)


**_Like to see more))enjoy))_**

A young girl stroked through the pool water "Awesome, that's .2 under my personal best." Emma said with a smile as Cleo showed her the stop wach. "Emma,you where really motoring there." "I'll, do better than that tomorrow" give me to weaks and I'll be ready for Regeanals." she pulled the goggles back down to continue her training." so cool" Cleo said before Emma dived under.

A girl watched from a bridge. As she knew Zane was up to no good."Cleo hey Cleo!" Cleo looks behind her. "Yes you Cleo." "what do you want Zane?" Cleo asked out of Curiosity. "I'm in some trouble here could you help?" he asked her. "I don't think so." "please my zodiac won't go,and all I need you to do is pass me the tools." she rolled her eyes walking over to him. "I'm not good with boats." "you'll be fine." he said as she stepped onto the boat.

"Took me awhile to realise someone took my spark plug." he said bending down uniting the rope attached to the docks."so does It work with out one?" she asked looking for the tools. "Na" "no spark plug no spark." the boat drifted away from the docks some. "I was getting sick of that thing anyways." Zane's friend walked over to him. "Shoot." the girl from the bridge said before jumping into the water going towards the zodiac.

"Why me I didn't steal your spark plug?" Cleo jumped in fright when she saw the girl climb aboard. "Umm." "ugh I don't know anything about boats." the girl mumbles to her self. "Because your here Cleo." "my dad will by me another one any way.tell you what you get it started you can have it." "names Abigail, I'll get u out of this some how." she said trying to reassure her. "This isn't funny!" she called out to zane. "Did you get it working she asked Abigail quickly. She shook her head.

"Are you kidding works for me right mate?" the two boys chuckled. "Looks like you'll have to swim for it Cleo." Cleo sat down. "Tell me you got it working Abigail?" "no." Abigail response to Cleo."this isn't happening." Ricky ran to the edge of the docks jumping landing in the boat. "Ahh!" Cleo and Abigail screamed. "Ok I don't mean to state the obvious But no spark plug no spark where just floating all three of us." Ricky showed them the spark plug.

"You took that" Cleo said looking at her. Ricky chuckled Puting it in. "Zane Bennett Is a pig anything I can do to get under is skin can't be that bad." "cool thanks Ricky." Cleo said. "Wait you know her?" Abigail Intrupted. "Well I've seen her at school since you arrived." "Oh I mean I've meant to say hello and everything ." Ricky started the boat hold on. "Thanks Ricky, now how about we go get water all over Zane for this."Abigail said with a smirk "yeah." Ricky chuckled. The mator roaed as they got closer to the docks the soaked zane. Abigail started to laugh. "Agh!" his friend laughed. The three girls road the zodiac for a while as Cleo saw Emma.

"Hey Emma want to go for a ride!" Cleo called out. "Are you license?" Emma asked Ricky. "are you my mom?" Ricky responded. Emma got on the boat wit the three girls. -why did I let my best friend talk me into- Emma thought. They road for a while again all together. "Hey want to go out to sea?" Ricky asked the girls. "Isn't that dangerous in a park this size?" Emma said but they did it anyway.

The motor stopped. "Are we chilled out yet." Emma Asked "relax." "where floating not sinking." Ricky said trying to ease her some. "Yet" Emma mumbles. "Feel like pattiling to that island?" "no no that's mako island no one gose there it's sounded by sharks lots a lots of sharks." Cleo said. "Beats sinking." Abigail added. Ricky handed Abigail a paddle a the two girls worked together to paddle to the island. "Good thing I have this." Emma pulled out her flip phone. "Emma's always per paired." Cleo added. "Good for her." Ricky said sarcasticly.

"Guys now is not a good time to argue." Abigail Tried to ease the Situation. "No Eesapsean let's move to higher ground." Emma said leading them into the woods. "Still nothing let's go higher. They came to a creek with rocks we will have to jumps Emma and Ricky jumped. Abigail and Cleo tried but feel into a cave." ahh!" they screamed. "This is all your fault." Emma said looking at Ricky. "Your the one who lea u to high ground an they fell." Ricky said

"Now is not the time!" Abigail shouted up trying to ease the argument. "Can you get up Cleo?" Abigail asked while the two girls argued up there. "No I think I twisted it." Cleo looks at her. "Can you guys climb up?" Emma called down. "No it's to steap!" Abigail called out helping Cleo up. "Ok Ricky stay here get something to throw down and help us up." Emma through herself down the cave. "Ow" "you guys ok?" Emma asked us. "Look out below!" Ricky came down falling on Emma.

"I told you to wait up there and get something to throw down and help is" Emma sighs. "My bad" Ricky said. Abigail saw steps. "Hey guys" she shows them as the went up the steps. "Wow." "it looks like where in a volcano." Emma looks at the water "theres an opening there I can swim through it maybe a five to ten minute swim."

Emma dived in and swam through. "She'll be back" Cleo said. the girls sat for atleast 5 minutes. "She's not coming back." Ricky said. Emma Swam in. "It's a 5 minute swim come on." Ricky took off her shoes and jumped in. "I I can't." Cleo said fast. "Come on Cleo I'll help you." Emma said. "Fine." Cleo took of her shoes jumping in. Abigail looks at her shoes "poor shows brand new" she mumbled jumping in last a the moon signed over the pool. It bubbled up. "What the heck is happening." As the girls looks at the moon like they were in a trance.

An then a cloud covered the moon. They all shook there head. "Let's go." Emma dived under the water. They came above the water. "That was more than 5 minutes." Cleo said angrily. "It's fine besides I knew you could do it." a boat pulled up and a light shined in there faces. "This is the water police please board the vessel from the latter."

The next morning Emma went for a swim in the ocean diving in. She moved through the water gracefully before coming up for air. He legs started to feel wired as the water bubbled as a tail formed. She freaked out confused. Cleo looked concerned she was taking a bath and had a tail. "Come on Cleo you can't stay in there forever." A child said banging on the door. A sprinkler sputtered as a drop of water throw through the air hitting Ricky's arm. She fell with her tail. Abigail was training the dolphins when a dolphin splashed her.she fell into the water as her tail transformed.

"It was orange and covered with scails." Cleo said. "The minute I hit water." Emma started to say. "I was water for a second." Ricky interrupted. "I was a fish." Cleo said. "What's happening." Emma Cleo and Ricky said at the same time. "You guys don't think where mermaids do you?" Abigail asked. There was a nock at the door. "Oh no it's Lewis ." "I forgot he's helping me with my biology test." Cleo said. "Cleo" he came in closing the door behind him. "Cle-oh." he said as she was behind him. "Oh did I get the time wrong." he said seeing Abigail Ricky and Emma. "No we said nine." "Sorry but something has come up Lewis." Cleo said quickly.

"Like what?" he asked Cleo after she said that "something important." she responded looking at the girls. "But not so important you need to know about it sorry Lewis,but I have to cancel." Cleo said bringing him to the door. "Oh.maybe some other time." Lewis walked towards the door. "Lewis your smart." Lewis turned around to look at her. "Know anything about mermaids?" She asked.

"No not really." He responded confused " OK sorry bye." She closed the door behind him. The three girls turn to look at her as she walked back into the room "what?" She asked. " do you know anything about mermaids. Are you crazy?" Rocky asked Cleo. "Cleo this is really series if anybody found out about this we could end up in big trouble." Emma said trying to be nice. " well maybe" Cleo started. "Look something very strange happened to us we don't know how I missed certainly don't know why." Emma said interpreting her. " well there is one way we could find out more." Ricky added. "How?" Cleo asked. "Go back into the water." Ricky responded.

"no way not me." Cleo said sitting down. " i'm going I just think I shouldn't go alone any volunteers?" Ricky Looks at them. Emma agreed to it along with abigail. " not so confident about this." Emma said as Ricky and her where at the beach. " it's OK I am." Ricky added. " give me no confidence at all." Emma said as they walked towards the water. "Ok come on." Abigail said They walked towards the water. "About ten seconds right?" "Yep" "one ,tow three,four five." The three girls started to transform. They fell backwards.

Abigail chucked. They went for a long swim. Abigail past tons of coral and saw a dolphin which played with her. Later Emma Ricky and Abigail walked to Emma's house. "So we get out of the water and dry and everything is back to normal." They talked about it. "Wait you will never believed what just happened!." Cleo said running to them. She lead them in side and showed them she could move water.

Emma put up her hand as water went flying towards her it froze. "Did I do that?" She asked. "Wasn't me." Cleo response. "Ok this is over the top I'm getting tingels now." Ricky said. "We have powers." Abigail said joyfully. Abigail an Ricky tried to us there powers but it won't work. "Not fair why don't we get to do the cool stuff." Ricky said looking at Abigail. "I don't think cool off the word it's scary." Cleo told them.

"But you should've seen the look on Zane's Face." All the girls laughed but Emma. "This isn't funny." Emma said. "we have to keep this a secret from everyone we could end up dissected her in the Circus or something. " Emma said." So the secret just between the four of us" cleo asked. " our secret our responsibility." Emma told her. "Yah." Abigail agreed. " whatever happens we're in this together." Emma said. " doesn't mean we're married does it." Ricky said. Emma laughed "nowthat was funny." She said. Abigail smiles she was happy to have friends and they would be getting along.


End file.
